After The Fight
by MiraiIzError
Summary: Katamu jika kau tidak pulang secepatnya, akan dimarahi" "Tak apa, asal aku bisa bersamamu, Naruto..." Dua orang itu saling bertatapan. NaruHina


**Title: **After The Fight

**Author:** MiraiIzError

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei... Please yang se-please-nya... Jodohkanlah Naruto dengan Hinata... AMIN...

**Warning:** SPOILERS. NaruHina fic. Jangan baca kalau nggak suka NaruHina.

* * *

Setelah pertarungan melawan Pein, atau Nagato, Naruto dan yang lain kembali ke Konohagakure, membangun desa mereka kembali seperti semula, lalu menjalani kehidupan seperti biasanya...

Suatu hari, Uzumaki Naruto, sang Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, sedang berjalan-jalan memutari Konohagakure tanpa tujuan.

Ia melihat ke sebelah kanannya. Ichiraku Ramen yang baru.

Untuk yang ke-empat kalinya, ia melihat tempat itu ada di sebelahnya.

_'Ini berarti aku sudah memutari Konohagakure sebanyak, kurang lebih, empat kali...'_ pikir Naruto.

Ia menghela napas. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia sibuk memikirkan waktu itu. Waktu ia bertarung dengan Pein, sang ketua Akatsuki.

Saat itu...

Pein bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata datang dan menolong Naruto. Menghadang Pein sendirian.

Naruto menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Tetapi Hinata tidak mendengarkan Naruto. Ia tetap berdiri, melindungi Naruto.

Ia berbicara kepada Naruto, tentang dirinya dan Naruto. Tentangnya yang telah diubah oleh Naruto. Tentangnya yang ingin bersama Naruto.

Dan bahwa ia menyukainya. Menyukai Naruto. Bukan hanya menyukainya, tetapi Hinata juga mencintainya, lebih dari siapa pun.

Saat itu, Naruto hanya dapat terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata.

Tetapi tidak sekarang.

Naruto ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Hinata.

Ia pun beranjak pergi untuk menemui Hinata.

* * *

Naruto telah berdiri di depan rumah Hinata. Rumah tempat para klan Hyuuga. Ia bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tangannya sudah mengepal di depan pintu. Hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari pintu itu.

Tetapi ia menurunkan tangannya lagi. Tidak berani untuk mengetuk. Tidak berani untuk menemui Hinata.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya. Pergi.

Ia tidak tahu, bahwa beberapa meter di belakangnya, Hinata sedang mengamatinya.

* * *

Malam pun tiba. Naruto masih belum kembali ke rumahnya.

Ia sedang duduk termenung di ayunan yang dulu sering ia pergunakan. Ayunan yang dulu selalu menemaninya saat ia tak punya teman. Saat ia sedih, ia selalu duduk di ayunan itu.

Sekarang pun begitu. Tetapi bukan karena sedih.

Ia sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan, jika ia bertemu dengan Hinata.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan, jika ia bertemu dengan gadis yang disukainya, yang ternyata selama ini juga menyukainya.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Memeluknya? Membelainya? Menciumnya? Atau bersikap biasa saja, seolah tak ada apa-apa?'_ pikirannya berkecamuk.

Saat ia sedang sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan, ia mendengar suara di belakangnya memanggil.

"Naruto,"

Suara itu sangat dikenalnya. Suara yang lembut. Halus. Merdu.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan.

Hinata.

_'Ternyata memang benar, itu Hinata,'_

Naruto terlihat sengan saat melihat Hinata. Tetapi ia teringat lagi.

_'...Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

"Naruto...sedang apa kau malam-malam begini? Kamu bisa masuk angin," kata Hinata.

"Ehm... A...aku hanya..." Naruto tergagap.

Hinata terdiam. Menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

"A...aku... Bagaimana denganmu? Kamu sendiri sedang apa? Anak perempuan seperti kamu tidak boleh keluar malam-malam begini," Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku... Tadi aku melihatmu dari jendela kamarku, dan aku... khawatir, karena kamu jalan malam-malam,"

'Mustahil,' pikir Naruto, 'Aku tidak sedikit pun ada di dekat rumahnya sejak tadi siang,'

Mereka terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri.

"Duduklah. Tidak baik jika aku yang duduk, aku kan laki-laki. Dan kau perempuan,"

"T...terima kasih,"

Hinata pun duduk.

Mereka kembali terdiam.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Hi... Hinata... Aku... Tentang kejadian waktu itu, aku..."

Hinata sadar bahwa Naruto berbicara tentang saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ah... Itu... Tidak usah dipikirkan... A...aku...hanya ingin...mengungkapkan perasaanku...yang sebenarnya..."

Hinata tersadar. Ia jadi ingin menarik perkataannya barusan. Ia merasa sangat malu.

"A...aku juga. M...maksudku, aku juga...suka kamu, Hinata... Aku... Aku mencintaimu...Hinata,"

Naruto membalikkan wajahnya, tidak ingin Hinata melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani untuk menatap Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, menghadap Hinata. Ia menunduk, mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Hinata. Lalu ia menyentuh wajah Hinata, membuat Hinata mendongak, menatap Naruto.

Mereka saling bertatapan dalam waktu yang lama. Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata yang memerah.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Tidak berani menatap Naruto lagi.

Hinata merasakan hembusan napas Naruto di wajahnya.

Tetapi kemudian, Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Hinata.

Hinata yang menyadari itu langsung membuka matanya. Ia melihat punggung Naruto yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Naruto..."

"Hi...Hinata... Ma...Maaf, aku tadi..."

"Ti...Tidak apa..."

Hinata kembali menunduk. Ia mengira kalau Naruto akan menciumnya tadi. Tapi ternyata tidak. Hinata merasa lega, tapi juga merasa kecewa.

_'Kenapa Naruto tidak menciumku tadi? Aku tahu, memang, aku salah, karena aku menginginkan dia untuk menciumku... Tapi, jujur, aku memang ingin itu terjadi,'_ pikir Hinata.

_'Aduh... Apa Hinata marah, ya? Aku tadi tidak berani untuk menciumnya. Ketika melihat matanya terpejam, kupikir dia sangat manis...' _pikir Naruto.

Hinata kemudian berdiri.

"...Hinata?"

"Aku mau kembali ke rumahku. Sudah jam segini, aku akan dimarahi kalau tidak pulang secepatnya. Sampai jumpa,"

Naruto tidak sempat menjawab Hinata. Ia masih ingin bersamanya.

Ia tidak dapat berpikir lagi. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

"...Tunggu,"

"Na...Naruto?"

"Tetaplah di sini sebentar lagi saja. Aku...aku masih ingin bersamamu, sebentar lagi,"

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. Dia berbalik, menghadap Naruto. Dan menunduk.

Naruto mengangkat wajah Hinata, lagi. Lalu mencium keningnya.

"Na...Naruto..."

Naruto tersenyum.

"Sekarang baru kau boleh pulang. Maaf mengejutkanmu,"

Naruto berbalik, pergi.

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata,"

Hinata menatap Naruto. Masih tak percaya apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto tadi.

Ia mengusap keningnya.

'Naruto...menciumku...' pikirnya.

Hinata sekarang seperti berada pada posisi Naruto tadi, waktu dia beranjak pergi. Ia masih ingin bersama Naruto.

Hinata mengejar Naruto, menempel di punggung Naruto.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto... Aku juga, masih ingin bersamamu,"

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian, Naruto melangkah, membuat Hinata tidak lagi bersandar di punggung Naruto.

Hinata mengira Naruto telah pergi. Ia merasa kecewa. Tetapi kemudian, Naruto memeluknya.

Hinata terkejut. Wajahnya memerah, lebih merah dari biasanya.

"Na...Naru...to..."

Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Naruto masih memeluknya. Hangat. Hinata bisa merasakan napas Naruto di telinganya.

Hinata perlahan mengankat tangannya, membalas pelukan Naruto.

* * *

"Katamu tadi, kau akan dimarahi kalu tidak pulang secepatnya,"

"...Kalau aku dapat bersamamu, Naruto, itu bukan apa-apa bagiku,"

Dua orang itu terdiam. Saling menatap.

"...Aku mencintaimu, Hinata,"

"...Aku juga, Naruto..."

**_~End~_**

* * *

Romance fic-ku yang pertama! I love NaruHina!

Review ya! Thanks!


End file.
